mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia: Awakening
NOTE: This idea is only theoretical, it is not official in any way unless Nolan, Luther, and the other Maskotia leaders say it is. I repeate, this is just an idea I came up with. Introduction... Once Upon a Time...Yes that's how these usually start Most know the story. The Null, destroyer of worlds, awakened from the limitless nothingness that was its birthplace, and set out on a course to consume the galaxy. Headed for the world of Maskotia, The Null began to devour all in its path, sending world after world into the endless nothing of the void. The Null rose, and fell. Then it arose again with the vile Nymatus released it. But all was not lost, for the hero Zander arose and, gathering the power of the 16 guardian sprites, destroyed Nymatus and The Null. Finally Mascotia could live in peace again, it was finally free from the devourer known as The Null... ...Or so they thought. Birth of the Dark Rift In The Null's demise, a new world was born. The Dark Rift, an interdimensional realm full of endless nothingness, was born from the remaining energies of The Null's brith place, the "egg" from which it spawned. Waiting in darkness the tiniest fragments of The Null's energies gathered its strength, using the power that the Dark Rift provided, it consumed those who were foolish enough to draw close to it. But there was one who realized the danger the Dark Rift posed. A sun spirit, creatures that inhabited and drew energy from stars, saw that the Dark Rift was slowly moving and devouring the universe, only at a much slower pace than The Null did. Still, he saw that one day, far into the future, it would gain the strength to devour entire galaxies. To keep the ravenous rift at bay, the High Counsel of sun spirits gathered together and created the Everstar, a artifact of pure light that kept the Dark Rift at bay. Darkos' Betrayal Now, fast forward to just about five years ago... In the Realm of Light, home to the Everstar, there lived a young sun spirit named Blaze. His mother was a celestial guardian, and his father was the king of the Sun Spirits. He also had a half brother named Darkos, whose father was an Eclipse Demon. Darkos was vengeful, and he was jealous of Blaze for being the favorite of both their parents. He devised a plot to kill Blaze's father, imprison their mother, and take over the Realm of Light. He began a cult, called the Dark Star Brotherhood, to help him gain power within the galaxy. Then, without warning, Darkos initiated his plan. Caught off guard, The Realm of Light could not defend against the Brotherhood, and Darkos took over. Luckily, Blaze escaped and made his way around the galaxy, and with the help of a little moon imp named Gobi, eventually gained the powers he needed to defeat Darkos. As punishment for his crimes, Darkos was imprisoned within the Dark Rift. With Darkos gone, Blaze made his way around various worlds, searching for the Dark Star Brotherhood members so they too could be brought to justice. Arachna, Darkos' right hand woman, became the new leader of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood rarely made trouble around the galaxy, staying in the territory they were welcome in. And so for a while everything was peaceful... Darkness Awakens In the recesses of the Dark Rift, evil begins to stir again. The renants of The Null's power have found the one cast into the depths of nothing, and they seek to take him as their new host. The eclipse lord, they know he will be the perfect vessel for their rentry into the world of the vile light. In the depths of nothing, they whisper to themselves, "He will be perfect...he is strong enough to withstand the light...to consume the light when we need him... ... ...Let The Rising begin." ---- <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< END OF INTRO >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ---- The Games Game 1: The Rising Game 2: The Resistance (this name's just a place holder, might not be the official name) Game 3: The Return (NOTE: Again, placeholder for now.) Characters The characters currently in this trilogy are: *Blaze *Gobi *Icillian *Beta-XR6 *Arachna Bosses *Hyperion *Tricki *Phantasm/DemonArmor *Darkened Devourer (More coming soon!) Category:Series Category:Hero Category:Apollo9898